


New Day

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, M/M, Nino is a brat even in a cameo, Yama friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: Sometimes you just need to wait for the right person to change your life…





	New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Currently importing my stories from my LJ account, so if it's familiar that's the reason ;)

As the bell rang signaling the end of school it took only mare minutes to the noisy, shouting bunch of boys to disappear from the classroom. Except one person. Sho finished putting away his books then got up to clean the whiteboard.  
Sometimes he wondered what was he doing in this school though he was only here because his father decided this on his behalf and didn’t let him change this since it was the best all-boys private school in Osaka. But next to being the best, this school was all about sports and even it was way too embarrassing, Sho had to admit that he failed in any type of sports. And of course it took only a week to the whole school get to know it and Sho soon found himself as the forever target of pranks. And he couldn’t change this even with being the top student in the whole school…  
Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket waking him from his thoughts. He took it out and glancing at the caller ID a small smile appeared on his face.  
“Moshi-moshi? Hi there, Satoshi-kun! What’s up?” he asked.  
_“Sho-kun, hello! I was just wondering what’s with you. You weren’t even talking with me recently…”_ the older boy said.  
Sho chuckled a bit, judging by his voice, he was sure his friend was pouting. His friend… Ohno was his only friend but the older boy was attending to an art school in Tokyo so they rarely met in the past few years since they both started high school…  
_“Moshi-mooooshi! Are you still there, Sho-kun?” _  
“Ah, gomen, I’m here just was thinking…” Sho said quickly.  
_“Is everything okay?” _Ohno asked a bit worried.  
“Yeah, sure, everything’s okay…” Sho tried to hit a cheerful tone so his friend won’t worry. “Everything’s… just the usual…” he added more silently.  
_“Everything will be okay, Sho-kun, don’t worry… This is your last year, right?”_ Ohno asked to cheer up his friend.  
“That’s right…” Sho nodded. “I… have to go now, Satoshi… I’ll call you…”   
Sho sighed. He used to be alone in the school but sometimes when he talked with Ohno that just made everything worse. But Ohno was right in one thing. This will be the last year…

Sho walked back to his dorm-room. He liked afternoons cause at this time everybody had their training except him so the whole place was quiet and peaceful. And more likely prank-less…  
“Hey, Sakurai!”  
“Oh, Ninomiy-kun!” Sho looked at the younger boy who was waiting for him at his room. “Don’t you have baseball practice now?”  
“I don’t need practice. I’m a pro already, duh!” the shorter boy snorted. “Anyway, Okada-senpai was looking for you just now…” he added before walked into his room.  
“I got it… thanks…” Sho said to the empty corridor.  
He quickly dropped his bag in his room before went to look for the dorm-head to know what he wants for him…

As he entered the dorm-head’s room the first thing he noticed was an unknown boy and Sho almost tripped on his own feet when their eyes met.  
“Ah, Sakurai-kun, you came!” Okada said.  
“Hai! What can I do for you, senpai?” Sho asked and quickly turned his glance from the unknown boy before embarrass himself some more.  
“Aiba-kun here just transferred to our school but there’s no more empty place at the second-years’ rooms so I had to put him into your room. Hope you don’t mind…”   
Sho just shook his head.  
“Good! Take care of him, nee? That was all, you can go now”  
Sho gestured to the other boy – Aiba – to come with him and left to room. The younger boy followed him obediently.  
“That will be your bed and desk. I’ll make some place in the closet too for your stuff just give some time…” Sho said shortly when they entered their room.  
“Ano… Sakurai-kun… if you’re bothered by my presence this much I can go back to Okada-senpai to ask him for a change. I don’t want to trouble you… Though… to be honest, I’m not sure if I’d be able to go back all the way… This school is just huge… I’m sure I’ll get lost a lot…” Aiba babbled frowning.  
“No, no, no! It’s nothing like that!” Sho said quickly. “It’s just… I never had a room-mate before so I just don’t know how to do it…” Sho said blushing and scratched his nape sheepishly.  
Aiba stared at the older boy with opened mouth for a minute then he held out his hand with a wide smile.  
“Aiba Masaki desu, I’ll be your new roommate. Yoroshiku!” he said smiling.  
Sho couldn’t hold back a smile of his own at this.  
“Sakurai Sho, kochira koso yoroshiku…”

With Aiba’s appearance Sho suddenly realized how lonely he was and it wasn’t just because they lived in the same room… Aiba appeared at his side during school breaks gossiping about anything and everything; they ate lunch together or just lazed around in the school park after lessons and talking about their childhood… Aiba was like sunlight after long weeks of nonstop raining. He was always hyper and happy… Sho got himself smiling and laughing a lot more since Aiba came than he was during the previous years…  
One evening Sho realized he left his book at the classroom so he had to head back to get it. As he walked by the gym he heard the sounds of someone practicing. His curiosity got him since none should be in the gym at this time. But he became even more surprised when he found Aiba in the gym shooting at the basket pretty well.  
“I didn’t know you play basketball…”  
Hearing his voice the ball fell from Aiba’s hands and the boy turned toward him he seemed anxious, but at least shy as he looked at Sho.  
“You got me…” he said smiling shyly.  
“So… You’ll join the team, right?” Sho asked, trying to sound casual though he felt his heart aching at the thought that Aiba will be one of _them_…  
But Aiba shook his head.  
“I played but not anymore…” Aiba said. “My lung collapsed last year and the doctors said I can’t play anymore… But I… miss it… sometimes…” he said smiling sadly.  
“You never said this yet…” Sho said dumbfounded and wanted to hug the younger boy to wipe the sadness from his beautiful brown eyes. “I… can I do something for you?” he asked but wanted to quick himself as soon as the question left his lips at how lame it sounded.  
Aiba started laughing with his usual breathy laughing which always made Sho’s heart to skip several beats.  
“It’s not your fault, why should you do anything about it? Just leave it the way it is…” he said with a small, slightly bitter smile then grabbed the ball from the floor to put it away at its place.  
“But I hate it when you’re sad!”  
Sho had no idea from where he had the courage to say out these words still he felt his face heat up. Aiba smiled and skipped to Sho.  
“Really?” he asked with innocent eyes leaning closer to Sho’s face.  
“Re… really…” the older student stuttered and nodded.  
“Why?” Aiba asked.  
“Wha…what why?” Sho asked back confused.  
“Why do you hate it if I’m sad?” Aiba asked again.  
“Well… because…” Sho was too embarrassed and wanted to turn away but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Aiba’s soft brown orbs which enchanted him right at the first time he saw them. “Because… I like you…? No, I think I love you…”  
“Then kiss me!” Aiba dared him smiling widely and stepped closer. “Prove it and kiss me!”  
He didn’t need to tell it twice. Sho took his face into his palms and kissed him. First it was soft, barely brushing their lips together then as Aiba really didn’t protested Sho dared to press his mouth harder at his, touching Aiba’s lips with his tongue asking for permission to deepen the kiss. He entwined his fingers in Aiba’s soft locks and titled the younger boy’s head and dipped his tongue deeper into his hot mouth earning a moan from Aiba by this. Then the wild kiss turned back into light pecks and Aiba opened his eyes slowly.  
“I love you too…” Aiba said blushing and hugged Sho tightly…


End file.
